As a refillable container capable of being refilled with a liquid content, there has been known a refillable container including a container that is prepared as an inner container to store a refilling liquid content therein. The liquid content in the inner container is dispensed under a state in which the inner container is accommodated in the refillable container. When the liquid content in the inner container is used up, the inner container is taken out from the refillable container, and the inner container is replaced with a new inner container. In this manner, refilling is performed.
As the inner container to be used in such a refillable container, there have been known a container made of a synthetic resin (for example, see Patent Literature 1), and a bag-like container called a pouch (for example, see Patent Literature 2).